1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to trash bag support structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved trash bag support apparatus wherein the same is arranged for maintaining a trash bag in an open orientation within a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trash bag holders such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,219 are available in the prior art for the purpose of maintaining a trash bag in the supported orientation. The above holed patent provides for a plate member arranged for reception within a trash bag.
The instant invention is directed to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a strap member arranged for encircling construction for supporting a trash bag in an open orientation and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
Further examples of prior art trash bag holders are indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,014,943; 4,940,201; and 4,312,489.